Conversations With the Goblin King
by DreamCrystal13
Summary: A series of conversations I've had with Jareth when he comes to visit.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long time since I had watched that movie; longer than I care to admit. But time and time again I returned to that movie. I couldn't help but sing every song and watch every scene. The end always made me want to cry. The pain and emotion on his face was enough to break any heart. How anyone could deny that, I would never understand.  
"Oh, Jareth… I wish there was more I could do for your story," my dogs looked up at me quizzically.  
"Well, there is," came an accented voice.  
My head snapped up at him, I would recognize that voice anywhere. It was cocky and mocking, and sounded like velvet brushed the wrong way. "I said The Words…" I said in disbelief.  
He gave me a lopsided grin, "Yes, The Words."  
"Why are you here?" I asked.  
He gave me a flash of pointed teeth, "We always need others to continue our story," he shook his head, making his wild hair even wilder. "Henson died too young; he never finished our story."  
"You want me to write for you, don't you?" I asked.  
"Maybe," he said lightly.  
"You have hordes of people writing, drawing, and creating for you. Why do you need me?" I was skeptic of his intentions.  
He shrugged, "There are always though who quit or lose the inspiration; who stop for one reason or another. I lose as many as I find. My story is getting old in this world, we cannot let it die," he was being honest with me; something I would never expect from the Goblin King. "It almost died before Henson and Jones, I can't let that happen again." He stared at me with sharp mismatched eyes.  
I looked away, his gaze was too intense for me to stand; especially dressed in my pajamas with my hair pulled in a knot on top of my head. "And if I refuse?" I challenged.  
Another shrug. "Then I leave you with nothing more than a memory that will fade into little more than faint dreams. But I know a believer when I see one, it will always call to you," he had an arrogant smirk on his face.  
I thought for a moment, "You know I've never finished anything I've written? And my artwork isn't good enough for you to come calling for that… But yeah, I'll do it." I shrugged myself, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.  
The smirk got even cockier if that was possible. "I knew you would."  
With that he was gone, leaving bits of glitter embedded in the carpet.  
"Ugh… Do you know how hard it is to get glitter out of carpet?" I asked. His laugh rang out through the room, sounding even more maniacal as it bounced off the high ceilings.


	2. Chapter 2

Re-Appearance of the Goblin King.

It had been 6 months since I had last seen the Goblin King. And I was thankful for that. I knew that the next time he showed up I'd be in trouble. 6 months of damned hard work and I was sticking it in a folder for, probably, never. It didn't give the right impression.

That's when there was glitter-poof in my living room. I peeked over my laptop at him. "Hello Jareth." I said going back to my Facebook.

"Hello Midnight," he stood glowering at me. "Might I ask what you are doing?"

"Currently? Checking my Facebook and posting about how your damned goblins have been stealing my fucking pens," which was true.

He shook his head, "Such a mouth on you…"

I glared at him for moment before going back to scrolling. "It doesn't change the fact that those under your command are stealing my tools."

"Use that machine of yours like everyone else does," he looked down as one of my new kittens wove its way between his booted ankles. "Damned cats, why they are never responsive to time spells?"

"Cats do what they want," I stroked the one sitting next to me affectionately. "And you know very well why I don't use the computer," I held up my left hand, "Broke my fingers twice. Can't type for long periods of time."

He shrugged, "Fair enough," I wasn't sure if he was talking about the cats or the computer.

"Will you tell your subjects to stop?" I questioned, looking him in the eye.

He considered it for a moment, "If you promise to get something out before you go back to school. Deal?"

"Deal." He glitter-poofed away. "Glitter… Why does he have to come from an 80's movie…Wasn't the half a ton used on set enough?"

A silent "Never" sounded in my head.

oo00O00oo

AN: I decided to give you all a little present and post early. Why? Because I'm in a good mood, and ahead of schedual. Yay me! -celebrates with Arizona Fruit Punch-


End file.
